


Road trips

by fluffynazunas



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: Gen, i wrote this on a 9 hour road trip when I got like no sleep before rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffynazunas/pseuds/fluffynazunas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo gets really cold<br/>Tsukasa asks about Leo's living conditions with the aliens<br/>Knights are cold messes.<br/>There are also three contest but who cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road trips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightfullofstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfullofstars/gifts).



> Arashi is referred to as she/her

The freeway didn't seem to end.  
Loud, obnoxious snoring was the melody in the car, and all of us were dozing off.  
But trying our best not to show it.  
It was pretty much like an undiscussed contest.  
Tsukasa was on the brink of cracking.  
Arashi's eyes were glued to the road, but her mind secretly grinding gears for victory. Izumi's eyes brows were twitching with annoyance, his cold, discoloured hands gripping the passenger seat's arm rest so tight they went completely white.  
You could detect slight shivers in everyone's body if you stared hard enough(except Ritsu but I mean he's not even human).  
"IT'S TOO COLD."  
The booming voice bellowed out over the silent space of the car.  
That was the other contest.  
All turning to the contestant who had given up first, everyone almost released a breath at the same time, obviously not realizing they hadn't been holding it.  
Arashi's feminine features lightened up, a smile spreading across her face. Her hands loosing tension on the wheel, Izumi hissing to her not too loose focus.  
Her lips trembled slightly before speaking at Izumi's warning.  
"We should have put on our coats before we left!" Her voice was cheery and light, the tension in the finally subsiding. Ritsu even woke up.  
But it was the yawn which came after Ritsu's deep slumber that put everyone on edge again.  
Izumi turned around so quickly you could swear he just beat the speed of light. He reached over the front seat and whacked Ritsu on the leg and gave the other a glare so sharp it made a brand new knife look dull.  
"Kuma, shut up."  
Ritsu just stared blankly back, slowly dragging his eyes to the view through the window. Izumi's eyes about to pop out of his head.  
Ritsu could manipulate anyone in anyway, and he usually enjoyed it.  
A crisp bead of sweat nervously fell down arashi's forehead, obviously aware of the situation, even though she couldn't see it.  
"Isn't it a beautiful view Ritsu? I think I'm going to pull over here so we can get our jackets and take some pictures.  
The tires crunched on the frosty snow as the engine was switched off. Buckles of doors swinging open sounded the surprisingly vast and empty road.  
Arashi's eyes dazzled, her lips turning up into a smile.  
"It's so beautiful up here. I'm so glad that they're are barely any cars to mess up the view.  
Izumi was boiling with anticipation and was the first to reach the trunk and pull his fancy fur lined jacket over his body, and was the first back in the car. Arashi just rolled her deep violet eyes, hopelessly giving up on him. You could tell she was almost tempted to shut down the car so Izumi found it warmer outside.  
Ritsu almost looked like a penguin the way he was standing, the chilled wind buffeting his black hair, his eyes squinting, casting a funny expression across his face.  
Tsukasa, on the other hand, was shivering like a dog and teeth were chattering so much he sounded like some sort of percussion instrument.  
Leo inched closer to the red-haired boy.  
"H-have you had enough sight seeing, Arashi-San?"  
Tsukasa was aware of how close Leo's body was and didn't want the others to see himself get flustered.  
Ritsu smiled.  
"Naru-chan, the child is cold. We should get back in the car."  
Tsukasa tried his best to ignore Ritsu's remark about Tsukasa being childish.  
Arashi pouted.  
"Oh, okay. Everyone get back in the car please." Her voice had somewhat authority, which would come across as surprising, but if you know her, it isn't really.  
Everyone was seated, the engine was clicked into ignition. The tires crackled off of the snow and started rolling on the warm pavement.  
Ritsu was quietly snoring, his hair falling lazily in front of his eyes.  
Leo was humming a cheerful tune.  
Arashi made slight glances with her eyes to look at the scenery.  
Tsukasa was almost asleep himself. The happy tranquility was broken by Izumi Sena's call of cliche.  
"Ugggh are we there yet!?"  
His voice was on edge, and you could hear Ritsu start to chuckle to himself. Arashi giggled, Leo laughed, and Tsukasa just remained silent, sleep starting to drag him under. "Izumi, we still have 2 hours and maybe 15 minutes before we get there.  
"Ugh, annoying." Was the only thing audible from Izumi's hand mumbling. Leo chimed in. "This reminds me of home! God I miss it, but I mean, the aliens thought it was the right time for my return, right? I had to respect their wishes, but I'm glad I'm back!" He ended his somewhat short speech with his strange laughter, Izumi groaned, arashi's face falling blankly to the road, and Ritsu didn't even stir. But Tsukasa, since he was tired and wasn't thinking straight of course(haha no). Was actually interested in Leo's foreign life. "Wait, your planet was cold?" Tsukasa asked, curiously, only realizing what he had brought upon himself afterward. Leo beamed, his smile could eliminate every dark think in the world. Ritsu released a long exaggerated sigh, clearly not wanting to listen in to Leo's dramatic story telling of his planet's climate and quickly sunk into a deep sleep, his head completely shaded from the sun.  
The story lasted for an hour and a half. Arashi obnoxiously honked the horn to try and shut the russet haired boy up, but his smile stretched to the brink of his face, threatening to break it as he rambled on, and on, and on, and-  
"Leo, be quiet." Tsukasa had lost it, and Izumi's nerve was long overdo.  
Leo pouted, his voice gripped with disappointment. "Aw, but newbie, you were the one who wanted to know!" Tsukasa was whispering something to Ritsu, and the two males ended up dosing off together. Izumi had his eyes shut with his head resting glamorously on his perfectly positioned hand.  
(Fake sleeping)  
Arashi was easily maneuvering the wheel, looking up into the review mirror, partly to check on the rest of the group, partly to check on her reflection.  
"It's okay Leo, maybe another time. You can't disturb everyone now! Their all so deep asleep, aww, just look how cute they are." She said with her charming chime, her voice warm. Leo sighed, attention turning to the identical scenery. Cold tension was spread over the car again, and Arashi was sitting uncomfortably, shifting her weight back and forth, gradually putting more weight on the gas pedal, obviously just wanting to get to there faster.  
Tsukasa stirred, startled when he found his hands clasped tightly around Ritsu's waist, and Ritsu's hands sitting comfortable on Tsukasa's head.  
Arashi sounded absolutely delighted.  
"Guys, we're here."

**Author's Note:**

> Haha thanks for reading this crap


End file.
